Harry Potter and the Cave of Everlast
by Cactus Jack
Summary: Harry goes back to school and finds something that should have been destroyed long ago.


Harry Potter and the Cave of Everlast  
  
Chapter 1: Midnight Birthday at good old Dursley's  
  
The average day for Harry Potter during the summer consisted of getting up, getting yelled at, and reading of magic. Now the third may sound strange to a muggle (non-magic People) but Harry is a wizard. He attends Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the school year. His 2 best friends Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley go there too. Harry has just gotten a letter from Ron telling him happy birthday. "WHAT is it already my birthday he exclaimed!" as he looked at his digital clock and sure enough 12:14 in the morning. Now the only reason Harry is up this late is because he is doing his homework. Now I have to explain something. Harry lives with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle and Cousin. They all Hate magic and wont let him speak about it and could care less about him. Aunt Petunia's Sister was Harry's Mother Lily Potter. Uncle Vernon works all day and that is the only time Harry gets away from him in the summer. Then there is Dudley. He is as big tall as he is wide. That is saying something because he isn't short. Now Dudley's diet doesn't seem to be working because he started it last summer and he hasn't lost an ounce. actually I think he has gained a few pounds. He can now compare to a baby elephant ~Fat~(cough). Now as Harry was Reading his letter from Ron three other birds came in the room (owl post is how wizards communicate). One he recognized as Hermoine's family owl Duchess. The other was a Hogwarts one. And the last was one he had never seen before," And this must be from Sirius." He said. Sirius Black was his godfather who had been accused of killing his parents (he's innocent). They had found this out in their third year but the real culprit Wormtail got away so Sirius is still on the run. He finished reading his letter from Ron.  
  
  
  
Hey Harry. GUESS what! I am in Romania with Bill. I have seen a lot of Dragons here. I am writing with my new culture pen. It allows you to write in different styles of writing. Like the one I chose for you. Anyway I hope you like your birthday present. I have to go. I AM handling a Norwegian Ridgeback (not so tough) although it is just a baby and not the full-grown mamma you had to fight last year. Oh well I will talk to you on the first if not before then. See ya, Ron Weasley  
  
P.S. Bill says hi and he threw in a little something for your birthday.  
  
"Man," Said Harry," how lucky is Ron!" Now he opened his present and there were 2 littler boxes inside one had the name RON written in big letters on it. He opened it and out popped a 10-galleon gift certificate to Quality Quidditch supplies in Diagon Alley. "YES," said Harry," I needed this." Harry is the seeker on the Gryfindor Quidditch team at school. Quidditch is the main game in the wizarding world. It is played on broomsticks. Harry loved it. He has no care in the world when he is on his Firebolt broomstick. The best there is. NO one else at Hogwarts has one. He got on to opening the one from Bill. "HA" it was a mini Ridgeback bewitched to walk and puff smoke. He put them aside and grabbed for Hermoine's. He opened the letter and it said,  
  
Hey Harry, How have you been? I am fine. I am getting ready for school. I don't know if I am gonna get those extra pages in on my care of magical creatures essay and my History of Magic essay! I personally have been working hard on it. Anyway I hear Ron is in Romania with Bill. How fun. I am just here at home. I can't wait to get my schoolbooks. I might see you at Diagon Alley. I am gonna be at the Leaky Cauldron at 2:30 on the 20th so if you wanna join me then you can. My mum said I can stay there if you do. I really need to talk to you about something I found over the summer. Oh well I am not gonna keep you up all night so see ya.  
  
Sincerely, Hermoine  
  
Oh yeah hope you like the present.  
  
He opened her present to find 2 bags of everyflavor beans (and that means EVERY flavor) a few chocolate frogs and what was this? Harry thought he was going to die it was a Quaffle sighed by the entire Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. The Chudley Cannons were Harry's Favorite professional team. A Quaffle is a playing ball that hasn't been bewitched to do anything. "Man, regulation size. I wonder if this was an in game ball?" He stared at it for a minute and then opened Sirius' letter. It said,  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
I have been doing a lot of stuff for Dumbledore lately. And NO I WON'T TELL YOU. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't. The only thing I can tell you is that it has to do with Voldermort. I think you are going to like the surprise I have for you here. And YES I still did get you a present. It is in the box with Hagrid's and your School List. Anyway I will talk to you when you get here. (I think Dumbledore is gonna let you miss the sorting ceremony to come and see me).  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He could see his Godfather anytime he wanted to. Before this he could only talk to him by owl and only had seen him a few times. But what could he be doing for Dumbledore that has to do with Voldermort. Voldermort is the evilest of wizards in the last century. He had risen again last year. Man I hope he doesn't ruin this year for him. (Harry as a baby was the only one to survive the Avada Kadavra Curse that causes instant death. Voldermort used it against him and it somehow backfired against him. He didn't die but he was in bad shape. He wandered around for 13 Years until He could rise again). Harry had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Oh well on to the next box. He opened the Hogwarts box put aside the other things and opened Sirius's present. It was a book with pictures of him, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail), and Remus Lupin as kids at Hogwarts. Yes James Potter was his dad, Peter or Wormtail had betrayed his parents and given them to Voldermort and Lupin was Harry's Favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher of all time. He looked into the rest of the box from Hogwarts and found a letter from Hagrid it said,  
  
  
  
Hey Harry, How ya been. I have been ok here at Hogwats. I have been taking care of this strange black dog running around here. It's the first I ever seen it. Dumbledore told me to take care of it though so I am. Guess what there is a big surprise here that you will love. cant say any more though. Hope you like the presents I got ya, Dumbledore even through something in said it was something of ur Godfathers or something. Oh well.  
  
See ya, Hagrid  
  
Harry laughed out loud when he heard about this strange black dog. "Sirius. don't go and get yourself caught now." Harry opened his Package from Hagrid and he was surprised not to see a biting book or rock cakes but a book entitled Every Flavor Beans: A guide to EVERY flavor. Harry opened the book and there were tons of little pictures of different flavors. He read some the closed it only to see a small printing on the cover. "For every lick you get a new flavor try it!" now Harry being a little skeptical about this decided to try it, so he licked the one titled strawberry and sure enough it tasted like strawberry. He tried a few more including cherry and Coke but stayed away from the earwax and grass ones. Now that he had done this he noticed a small bag in the box it said "Broomstick Powder: Repairs all knicks on your broom From shooting star to Firebolt 5000" "Firebolt 5000?" thought Harry. Oh well must be a new broom. He couldn't wait to put it on his Firebolt (although it particularly didn't need it). He put those all on his bed and opened his letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kings Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o' clock.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
The Book list for fifth years is included here: The Standard book of Spell 5: By: Holly Magic Unfogging the Future: Level 4  
  
By: Miss Cleo Advanced Transfiguration level 5: By: Penelope Kastoff The Possibilities of Potions 1 By: Severus Snape The World History of Magic By: Solomon Harypy Advanced Herbology 1 By: Professor A. Tulip Care of Magical Creatures: from A to Zog By: Professor D. Morrison  
  
"SNAPE!" Harry yelled out loud not realizing he could wake the Dursleys. "What the heck is Snape doing writing a book, where does he get time?" Harry felt like he was gonna die. He thought that if Snape was bad now what would he is like after having a book published." The possibility of potions? What kind of name is that!" Harry pondered this for a moment then decided to let it go I mean it could be ANOTHER Severus Snape. Harry put his things under his loose floorboard except for the Mini Dragon and the Every Bean Book Hagrid gave him. He played with the dragon for a minute until it layed down and tasted a few of the jellybeans. (He liked the chocolate mint the best) He thought of tearing the earwax one out and giving it to Dudley but he would tell his mom and run off because it is the Evil word in this house. you know MAGIC. Harry then drifted off to sleep. He woke 6 hours later to the tapping of Hedwig at the window to get in. He saw his dragon trying to melt the plastic bag on his dresser but It was to no avail. He let Hedwig in and went downstairs to find Uncle Vernon drinking coffee. Harry finally got enough courage to ask him if he could go to London. Uncle Vernon told him they were going the next weekend so he could go if he wanted but if anything funny happened they would leave him there. Harry now knowing he was staying there anyway decided he was gonna have some fun with it. So the next weekend the did just that. When the got to London Harry went off on his own on to the Leaky Cauldron where he met Hermoine sitting next to Hagrid. He walked up and sat down next to Hagrid. "Hey!" he said. "How have you two been?" "aye 'arry I been great." Said Hagrid. " So have I." Said Hermoine. Harry ordered a butterbeer and drank it. He forgot how good they were. Hagrid left soon after and Harry and Hermoine got to catch up. The first question Harry asked of course was "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT QUAFFLE!?" Hermoine laughed and then blushed and quietly said," Viktor, he wanted to thank you for last year, so it is from both of us. He has a good friend on the Cannons." THAT'S GREAT!" said Harry. They finished their second butterbeers and reserved two rooms for the night. They then went and got their books and supplies. Harry went into Quality Quidditch and came out with a book entitled ROCKET BECKERS GUIDE TO QUIDDITCH ACROSS THE WORLD: BY ROCKET BECKER, and a broomstick bristle repair kit. He used his birthday present on them. He was very happy. It was getting dark and Harry and Hermoine went out to dinner. They found a nice place that was a kinda fancy restaurant. They both ate until they could eat no more. Harry paid for dinner and Hermonie was shocked that Harry wouldn't let her pay for hers. She gave him a hug and the walked back to the leaky cauldron. The next day they walked around and ran into Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas who were fellow Gryffindors. They were surprised when they then ran into Ron." What are you doing here, I thought you were in Romania?" asked Harry. "Just got back and I am getting my books. You Staying at the Cauldron? If you are mind if I bunk up with ya tonight Harry. Then we can go to the station tomorrow and get on the train." Harry said ok and they went to dinner again that night but this time it was just burgers and fries. The next day they ran across a 7th year Ravenclaw named Cho Chang who was Harry's Biggest crush in the world. Hey you guys. How are u doin? I am doin great. Just buying my books. She then twirled her hair as if she was taunting Harry then winked and walked away." HARRY! Stop drooling!" Ron said while trying to hold back laughs. They continued on their way as Hermoine and Ron were jokin around about Cho and Harry. They got up early and walked about a mile to kings cross station. They put their stuff on the train and found an empty car. It was still about an hour before it was going to leave so they had the place reserved. Harry Got really bored because Hermione was explaining how a CD player worked to Ron. He seemed to be fascinated although he only asked how the CD's worked, not the whole history of the CD and such. So Harry decided to go out into the hall to try and find Cho. She wasn't there yet but he did run into Goyle. He took one look at Harry and Ran into a car that probably was for Malfoy and his gang. Assuming that they were terrified of Harry because of what happened last year on the train. (Harry and Fred and George and Hermoine all put hexes on The Three of them at the same time and the result wasn't pretty) Harry returned to his cabin and found that Hermione had gotten into the idea of CD's in Video Games. Harry sat down and started to look through "The Possibilities of Potions" for a sign that it wasn't their Snape. The Snack Cart came around about 4 hours later and Harry bought Chocolate frogs for everyone. The talk about Electronics got all the way to TV's before Ron and Harry just told her to stop. A little hurt Hermoine Looked through her schoolbooks. Before the Cart with all the food left Harry grabbed a new candy called Foreverlast gum. He got one for all three of them. The train pulled into Hogwarts Station at 7:30PM on the 1st.  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
Harry got off the train and to no surprise the castle was there as usual. Hagrid was there to meet the first years 


End file.
